Although flowing water has been used for centuries to do work, the power of sea waves is a constant source of non-polluting energy that has not been commercially tapped in a significant way to produce electricity. Historically, the successful application of water power used flowing water to turn a water wheel or a turbine. This is true for very old devices used to grind grain as well as for modern hydroelectric generator plants using water flow from a river or a dam. A plethora of devices have been developed in an attempt to harness the energy of the sea with very little commercial success. One such example is the Wave Energy Project off the coast of the island of Maui, Hi. which uses the crests and troughs of sea waves to force air through a turbine. Other devices have used various types of underwater propellers to catch the energy of underwater waves to drive electric generators. Some have used pressure provided by the force of waves to drive motors.